Inking systems are designed to transfer ink to offset plates. An inking system may be a keyed or key-less type. An inking system may be a regular offset-type printing system, or a digital offset plate printing system.
Related art inking systems can suffer from ghosting issues. In inking systems, transferred ink may be deposited in a layer. The layer may have areas of varying thickness. Ghosting can result from an ink layer being thinner in a particular area where an image has been previously transferred. Areas of thinner ink in ink layers typically cause corresponding lighter areas in image prints.
In related art systems, and particularly in, e.g., regular offset systems, ghosting issues may be addressed by using inker rolls that each have about the same diameter. Such an arrangement causes a repeating image to always be on the same location on the rolls, and circumvents the effects of ghosting.